Sweet Trap
by Lee Hyuka
Summary: Republish / Jeongmal bogoshipeoyeo nae chingu .../ Warn : perubahan cerita di chap dua. ini cuma chap yang dirubah untuk memperbaiki cerita / bad sumary / BL / mistery/ R n R pleaseee
1. Dream

** Judul : Sweat Trap**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : All SJ member**

**Desclaimer : Plot dan cerita terinspirasi dari novel lama tapi jalan cerita saya ubah. **

**Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : BL Mistery**

**Rated : T**

* * *

Tengah malam, Spencer Lee tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat, nafas tersengal-sengal dan jantung yang terpacu dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat dan dia terlalu ketakutan sampa-sampai dia lupa dimana dia berada saat ini.

Saat kesadarannya kembali, ia ingat sedang berada di sebuah hotel di daerah tak terdaftar di pedalaman Eropa. Negara dengan style khas Eropa kuno. Bahkan pakaian yanmg dikenakannya pun seperti para bangsawan masa lalu. Ia harus menanggalkan kaos dan jeans kesayangannya diganti dengan setelan yang ada di film sherlock holmes, film kesukaanya. Karena memang itulah peraturan yang didengarnya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Spencer kembali ke mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, menggantikan pikirannya tentang daerah ini.

"Apa-apaan mimpi itu!" Umpatnya dalam hati. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatapnya tajam dalam angin dingin yang membelai tengkuknya dengan halus -membuatnya merinding. Lalu bisikan halus itu...

_You are mine. And always mine..._

Ugh... Aneh sekali.

Spencer mengusap keringat yang membanjir di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding sambil mendesah. Tepat tengah malam. Untunglah masih ada banyak waktu untuk beristirahat karena besok dia harus menempuh perjalanan yang sepertinya cukup jauh.

Oke, dia akui, dia tidak tahu seberapa jauh jarak yang akan di laluinya besok.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang bukan memikirkan perjalannannya tapi tidur nyenyak dan tidak bermimpi yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi.

Spencer lalu membenahi posisi tidurnya lalu mulai menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian dengkuran halusnya mulai terdengar.

Semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik. Yaah... Semoga saja.

**TBC / FIN**

* * *

**Note author : **

Saya cuma baru bikin pembukanya... Apalagi ini lagi buru-buru jadi maaf kalau jelek... Gaya bahasanya model kuno soalnya ini inspirasi dari novel kuno juga... Maaf kalau jelek... Saya akan lanjutkan nanti saat idul adha, karena saya asrama dan baru pulang sat itu TT^TT ... Tapi itu tergantung review juga sih... Sekian dari saya

Akhir kata

R N R Pleaseeeee

with love

LEE HYUKA


	2. Meet a Friend

**Judul : Sweat Trap**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : All SJ member**

**Desclai****mer : Plot dan cerita terinspirasi dari novel lama tapi jalan cerita saya ubah.**

**Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : BL Mistery**

**Rated : T**

* * *

_Chap 2 : Nae Chingu_

_Summary : Bertemu teman lama... I Miss You so much... Jeongmal Bogoshipeoyo_

* * *

Seorang namja berambut coklat muda tampak mengusap kedua matanya dalam sebuah kamar berlatarkan jaman victoria. Dilihat dari kondisinya, namja yang diketahui bernama Spencer Lee itu baru saja bangun tidur. Piamanya agak kusut dan ada sedikit air liur pada sudut bibirnya. Spencer tersenyum , menampilkan gummy smilenya yang mempesoda. Ia menyibak selimut yang masih memungkusnya dan meraih ponsel yang sengaja dia letakkan di sebelah bantalnya. Sudah pukul 6 pagi.

Setelah merenggangkan badannya sebentar, Spancer beranjak kearah jendela kamar dan menyibak tiirai yang menutup jendela itu. Sinar yang menyilaukan langsung merengkuhnya, terasa hangat. Spancer melongokkan kepala dan langsung disambut dengan hamparan bunga mawar berbagai warna di bawahnya. Ia menghirup nafas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memilih Lord Inn sebagai tempatnya menginap. Keadaan disini sangat memanjakan dirinya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Spencer bergegas mendekat. Senyumnya masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk itu. Tak perlu diragukan dia adalah-

"Selamat pagi tuan pemalas." Seorang gadis berpakaian maid yang membawa nampan berisi makanan menyapa dengan ceria. Rambutnya yang di ikat dua menambah kadar kemanisannya yang diatas rata-rata.

-Kim Taeyeon. Sahabatnyna saat masih sekolah di Seoul International High School.

"Ini baru jam enam pagi jadi kau tidak bisa mengecapku sebagai pemalas hanya karena kau bangun satu jam lebih awal dariku." Spencer menggeser posisinya, memberi celah pada Taeyeon agar bisa masuk ke dalam kamar yang disewanya. "Masuklah." Spencer mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jangan bergurau." Taeyeon tertawa renyah. "Kau itu tamu -meskipun sahabatku- aku sedang cukup sibuk sekarang. Lagipula tidak terlalu bagus bila sepasang wanita dan lelaki berduaan di dalam kamar. Aku hanya ingin mengantar sarapan. Kau belum makan kan sejak kemarin malam? jadi aku sedikit menambah porsi."

"Kau benar. Aku kelaparan." Spencer mengelus perut ratanya. Membuat Taeyeon tergelak.

"Dasar monster food." ejek Taeyeon. Spancer mendengus tak terima. "Itu kan sebutan Changmin."

"Whatever."

Taeyeon menyerahkan nampan berisi penuh makanan itu pada Spencer. Ada enam potongan besar sandwich dan beberapa jenis appetizer dan desert juga segelas besar susu strowberry. Juga satu mangkuk besar es krim strowberry yang diberi topping coklat dan beberapa potong strowberry segar. Air liur Spencer hampir menetes karenanya.

"Kupikir kau harus sedikit mencoba Sandwich special ini. Ini buatan koki disini. Ini sangat terkenal." Taeyeon tersenyum." kau beruntung mendapatkan hidangan istimewa."

"Terima kasih."

"Baiklah aku harus kembali bekerja. kalau ada apa-apa paggil saja aku. Sampai jumpa." Spencer mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Saat pintu itu hampir tertutup, Taeyeon memanggilnya lagi.

"Tadi aku menemukan sebuah surat di depan pintu." Ia menjelaskan. "Dan ada namamu meskipun tak ada alamat pengirim. Suratnya ada di bawah piring. Hanya itu saja. Sayonara."

"Bye."

Spencer menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Tangannya sudah penuh untuk mengangkat nampan. Ia lalu beranjak menuju meja rias yang ada di sudut kamar dan meletakkan nampannya di meja. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. ingatannyanya kini dipenuh tentang Taeyeon dan dirinya saat ia masih sekolah di Korea selatan tepatnya di Seoul International High School.

Taeyeon dulu Sahabat terbaik yang dimilikinya, bersama seorang namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin. Hanya mereka bertiga yang dekat dengan Spencer atau dikenal juga sebagai Lee Hyukjae. Tidak ada yang mau dekat dengannya karena penampilannya yang tidak mengenal style. Benar sekali. Dulu Spancer adalah murid paling nerd disana meskipun tetangga dekatnya -yang juga peduli padanya- selalu merecokinya tentang penampilan. Tapi Spencer tidak begitu peduli. Hingga suatu hari karena alasan tertentu ia mulai terpengaruh oleh tetangganya yang seorang designer sekaligus pe make up artis itu. Dan itu semua dimulai sejak ia masuk kuliah.

Taeyeon dan Changmin sendiri menghilang setelah mereka merayakan kelulusan. Taeyeon memberitahunya melalui surat bahwa ia akan pindah ke Eropa dan meminta maaf karena tidak sempat berpamitan. Ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan menemani bibinya yang hidup sendirian. Sedangkan Shim Changmin -Spencer mendesah- dia tidak mendapat kabar tentang tiang listrik itu sampai sekarang.

Spencer mengerjab. Ah... ia terlarut lagi dalam ingatan masa lalu. Es Krimnya sudah agak meleleh dan uap dari susu strawberrynya sudah menghilang. Spencer lalu duduk di kursi (karena dari tadi ia masih berdiri) dan meraih garpu dan pisau yang ada di sisi nampan.

Tiba-tiba Ia melihat ujung kertas berwarna hitam tersembul dari bawah piring sandwich. Karena penasaran ia mengangkat kertas yang ternyata sebuah amplop iitu. Ia membolak balik amplop itu. Seperti kata Taeyeon tadi, hanya tertulis namanya sebagai penerima.

Pasti ini dikirimkan langsung. Tidak mungkin dikirimkan lewat pos. Spencer lalu menyobek amplop itu dan membaca isinya :

_._

_Tuan Spencer Lee_

_Selamat datang di Eropa. Saya minta maaf karena tidak menyambut anda dengan selayaknya. Dan budaya disini mungkin berbeda dengan kebiasaan anda. Meskipun begitu, saya harap anda menyukainya. _

_Saya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anda. Apakah anda juga begitu? Saya harap jawabannya adalah **ya**. Siang ini, naiklah sebuah _cargo_ untuk mengantar anda ke Black Circle. Kusir pribadi saya sudah menunggu anda disana._

_Salam hangat_

_Marcus Cho_

_._

"Marcus Cho?" Spencer bergumam lirih sambil melipat surat yang baru di terimanya. "Laki-laki seperti apa dia?"

Pikiran Spencer melayang lagi, kepada Marcus Cho. Ia memang tidak mengenal Marcus, tapi dia tahu sedikit tentangnya. Orang itu adalah orang yang memberinya tiket perjalanan ke Eropa dan tour mengelilingi kastil miliknya yang -katanya- angker. Spencer adalah orang yang menyukai misteri, jadi ia langsung menyetujui ajakan itu. Meskipun sebenarnya, jauh dalam hatinya, ia heran. Kenapa ada orang yaang mau membiayai seluruh kebutuhan seseorang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berkeliling di kastilnya yang bahkan tidak dibuka oleh umum. Marcus bahkan membelikannya tiket satu arah dan memberikannya baju-baju Eropa kuno yang dikenakannya sekarang. Ia bukannya tidak bersyukur. Ia senang. Hanya ... ini sedikit aneh.

_Sudahlah. _Spencer mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. _Yang penting aku diuntungkan. Sekarang saatnya sarapan._

Spencer menatap sarapannya dengan ekspresi seakan-akan ia belum makan selama satu bulan. Ia langsung memakan seluruh makanan itu tanpa sisa dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Spencer lalu memasang wajah kekanakannya setelah kenyang. Sungguh... dia sangat polos. Bahkan terlalu polos untuk mencurigai keaehan dalam undangan yang baru di terimanya.

Spencer bersendawa pelan. _Oh iya..._ ia melirik kopernya yang teringgok di sudut kamar

S_aatnya berkemas~~_

**_._**

**_Sweet Trap_**

**_._**

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Taeyeon mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Ia melirik ke arah dua koper yang ada di belakang Spencer lalu kembali ke wajah tersenyum sahabatnya itu. "Cepat sekali. Kau baru sampai dua hari lalu. Tidak rindu padaku?" tuduh Taeyeon membuat Spancer tertawa lembut.

"Taengie." Itu panggilan kesayangan mereka. "Jadwal tourku besok dan orang yang mengurusi tentang itu menyuruhku datang sore ini. Sopirnya menungguku. Lagipula kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan kan."

Taeyeon mengetuk-ketukkan ibu jarinya ke dagu, menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau benar." Taeyeon tersenyum ceria. "Jangan lupa untuk mampir kesini setelah kau pulang nanti. Juga kirimi aku surat! Aku agak kesepian. Apalagi Changmin tidak pernah mengirimiku surat dan kau hanya setahun sekali. Aku merasa sendirian."

Spencer mengacak rambut bergelombang Taeyeon dengan gemas. "Aku akan mengirimimu kalau aku tidak sibuk."

Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya."Kau kan selalu sibuk."

Spencer terkekeh.

"Ah... kau tahu tidak malam apa ini?" tiba-tiba Taeyeon tersenyum misterius.

Spencer menngetuk-ketuk kan jari telunjukkan ke bibirnya yang agak dimajukan. Pose berpikir. "Tidak." jawabnya kemudian. "memangnya ada apa?"

"Malam ini," bisik Taeyeon sambil menarik kerah baju Spencer agar tinggi mereka sejajar dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, berusaha menambah efek misterius dalam kata-katanya," ...seluruh iblis di dunia akan bebas dan kau…. akan berada dalam situasi yang tidak pernah anda bayangkan sebelumnya."

Entah kenapa Spancer jadi mengingat mimpinya semalam. Tapi ia cepet-cepat menepisnya.

"Usaha yang bagus Taeng." Spancer menmendorong wajah Taeyeon lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak akan terpengaruh."

Taeyeon mendecik sebal. "Terserah saja. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan nenek gipsy tetangga sebelah. Ia juga mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna merah."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang warna merah..." Spancer terdiam, scene kejadian semalam berkelebat. "...Aku mimpi buruk semalam. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap mataku tajam, seakan menghipnotisku. Aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak. Konyol sekali kan? bagaimana bisa aku menemukan mata berwarna merah. Semua itu mimpi tapi seakan akan itu nyata. Mengerikan sekali."

Taeyeon memasang wajah pura-pura ketakutan lalu menunjuk Spancer dengan gaya dramatis. "Kau dikutuk!" pekiknya tertahan.

Spancer memutar mata bosan dan menepis telunjuk Taeyeon yang tepat didepan hidungnya. "Hentikan itu Taengie. Kau harusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri. Kau sangat cocok sebagai aktris." Taeyeon tertawa renyah. Ekspresi ketakutannya sudah hilang. "Aku tahu."

Spancer melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Sudah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi." pamitnya sambil memeluk Taeyeon erat. "Aku akan merindukanmu.

"Nado." balas Taeyeon." Hati-hati di jalan dan jaga kesehatanmu."

Spencer tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Dari kejauhan ia masih sempat melambai ke arah Taeyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu Lord Inn. Gadis itu lalu berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Ia takut tidak tega meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula... masih ada banyak waktu kan?

**_._**

**_SWEET TRAP_**

**_._**

Spencer menghentikan cargo pertama yang dilihatnya setelah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit, tidak banyak cargo yang lewat hari ini. Cargo itu berupa kereta kuda model kuno yang ditarik empat kuda. Seluruh penumpang saat itu adalah orang-orang tua berwajah bijak.

Saat Spencer mengatakan tempat tujuannya, para penumpang cargo menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Seakan dia adalah pencuri yang kabur dari tahanan. Spancer berusaha mengabaikannya dan fokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia masih bisa melihat kebun mawar milik Taeyeon yang benar-benar luas. Gadis itu benar-benar maniak mawar. Spencer tersenyum. Mengingat tentang Taeyeon membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Setealh cukup lama, Spencer mulai terganggu. Ia mendengar para penumpang mulai berbisik-bisik. Meskipun Spencer tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas tapi dia tahu beberapa kata yang mereka ucapkan. Diantaranya adalah _pokol_ dan _vrolok._ Kata pertama berarti neraka dan yang kedua –Spencer bergidik- artinya vampire.

Spencer berpikir orang-orang ini hanyalah orang yang terlalu percaya pada tahayul. Tidak mungkin ada kan vampir di dunia ini. Hello! Ini sudah tahun 2012. Mungkin mereka hanya terlalu terobsesi pada film seperi Twillight yang mendunia saat ini. Spancer menertawakan pikirannya sendiri. Twillight Saga bukan style orang tua.

Spencer mulai melihat ke luar jendela dan menyadari hari sudah beranjak gelap. Cepat sekali! Padahal tadi hari masih cerah saat dia pergi.

Ia merasa tak begitu nyaman. Kusir cargo ini mendesak kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat sampai-sampai kereta yang mereka tumpangi berayun seperti kapal dalam badai di lautan. Kusir itu tak peduli meskipun jalan yang mereka lewati berbatu, curam dan licin. Ditambah lagi ada bannyak angin kencang. Ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa dan Spancer tak tahu kenapa.

Seorang nenek baik disamping Spencer berbisik -seakan tahu isi pikirannya- bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Pantas saja hari cepat gelap! Tapi masalahnya kecepatan tinggi seperti itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Spencer berusaha menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Ia menutup matanya beberapa saat. Tiba tiba ia merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

Hangat. Spencer menyukai itu dan entah kenapa rasa pusing dan mualnya berkurang. Ia melirik sedikit kearah tangannya. Sebuah tangan yang keripus ternyata benar-benar menggenggamnya. Spencer tahu nenek pendiam itu tadi yang menggenggamnya dan ia tidak keberaatn. Berlahan-lahan Spancer menutup matanya lagi dan menyamankan posisinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah jatuh tertidur dalam kereta yang berjalan kencang.

**_TBC_**

Maaf... Hyuka lagi ada sedikit masalah jadi belum bisa update chap selanjutnya. Karena ada readers yang complain dan Hyuka juga merasa ceritanya aneh... Hyuka merubah chap dua ini aja. Doakan biar Hyuka bisa nuis sampai selesai. Biasanya cerita Hyuka ngaret di tengah-tengah. So ... Hyuka akan berusaha nyelesaiin cerita yang ini dulu. Apalagi Hyuka abis terima raport and... hasilnya jelek :( jadi di suruh belajar deeh.

_**BALASAN REVIEW**_

_**CHAP 1...**_

**Nyukkunyuk** : Haha,,, nggak juga kok... sebenernya aku sendiri baru sadar kalau tulisannya itu lebih ke arah baku. Ini baru sampai chap 2. Gomawo udah baca

**Aninda. ** : Masukin ga ya... XD ... Dipikirin dulu deh. gomawo udah baca

**Arit 291 : **Castnya ada di chap 2 ini... hehe... ditunggu aja. gomawo udah baca

**Chwyn **: kyaa,,,, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. maaf deh atas typonya. Hyuka juga suka cerita terjemah. gomawo udah baca

**Lee Eun Jae : **ok. gomawo udah baca

**Lee Eun In : **rahasia doong,,,, gomawo udah baca

**Ressijewelll :** tenang aja. ukenya hyuk kok. gomawo udah baca

**_._**

**___CHAP__ II..._**

**Febri : **OK. gomawo udah baca

**Lee Eun In : **ok. gomawo udah baca

**Kyukyukyu : **Mian gak bisa update kilat. ini agak di perbaiki. masih belum konflik. hehe. gomawo udah baca

**Hyukkie'sJewels : **Mian gak bisa update asap. gomawo udah baca

Udah dulu ya. mian karena tak memuaskan. soalnya pengawasan dari appa and eomma mulai di perketat. kalau sempat Hyuka akan lanjut chap 3. tapi mungkin juga bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Maaf mengecewakan.

**with love**

**Lee Hyuka**


End file.
